Are you a dream?
by Angel of love3142
Summary: Rose finds love in new places.Set during Frostbite. Dimitri has decided to accept Tasha's invitation. Rose, Eddie, Mason, Christian, and Mia where still kidnapped and Mason still dies. Rose never meets Adrian.
1. Intro

Set during Frostbite. Dimitri has decided to accept Tasha's invitation. Rose, Eddie, Mason, Christian, and Mia where still kidnapped and Mason still dies. Rose never meets Adrian.


	2. a nightmare starts

I could smell him before I felt him. A pair of strong arms wrapped around waist and a trail of kisses went down my neck. The feel of his lips on my skin was like being kissed by pure silk. I turned around to see the face of the man I had grown to love over the past 3 months. It was the face of my very own Russian God. I looked from his chocolate pool eyes, to his defined cheek bones, all the way down to his beautiful full lips. The smile on his lips told me we were far from being done. Slowly he leaned down till he was right at my ear and whispered ever so slightly….

"Roza …. I'm leaving."

I all too late woke up screaming and covered in sweat. I sat up and took in my surroundings. I glanced at my clock to see it was 4:50pm. Great. I hopped off my bed and walked into my bathroom. I headed straight to my shower and turned it on. I got in and let the hot water take over me.

As I stood there washing off the rest of my dream, flashes of him went through my head. Every stolen kiss, every secret embrace. I could feel myself breathing harder and starting to shake. I slid down and began to cry. After what seem like forever, I was able to collect myself and get out. When I looked into the mirror, I couldn't even recognize the person staring back at me. She looked paled and like she hasn't had a goodnights sleep in weeks, which wasn't far off at all. It has been 2 weeks since Dimitri left and I was going through hell.


	3. Realization

I was like a zombie.

I did normal things like go to school and eat with Lissa, but nothing ever fun. I didn't have training sessions in my free time since there was no one to train me. Lissa always complained we weren't spending enough time together, but let it go because she thought I was still mourning for Mason. It was only part of the reason I wanted to be alone. I still hadn't told her about my feelings for Dimitri and since he left there was not a reason to now.

As I stared at myself in the mirror I begun to think of all the things I loved about Dimitri and how the slightest things reminded me of him. I began to grow very pissed off. He was lucky, he got to get away from all the memories of this place, but I was stuck in the middle of them.

I hated him. I hated him for leaving me in this hell hole. That's when it clicked. Why couldn't I leave too? I did it before; I could easily do it again. But wait what about Lisssa I couldn't make her leave Christian. I also couldn't drop out not again; I would never be Lissa's guardian if I did. I could just as easily switch academies. Lissa wouldn't have to leaveand I could still graduate and be her guardian. I was perfect.

I peered at the clock to see it was only 5:30. No one would be wondering around for awhile so I had enough time to see Kirova before breakfast. I quickly blow dryed my hair and put on some make-up, just enough to make me not look like the walking dead. When I was done I walked over to my closet to pick out an outfit that screamed "I'm back."

After a long debate I settled with a navy blue tube top that made my boobs look amazing; a blue jean mini skirt that stopped mid-thigh and made me look like I had longs for miles and my killer peep-toe Loiubuttons that did wonders for me calves.


	4. Meetings

After my outfit was done I decided I needed jewelry. I went over to my jewelry box and picked out my black diamond Hello Kitty necklace Lissa got me last year for my birthday and my matching black diamond flower earrings from her parents.

After I was done and happy with what I was wearing I checked the clock once more. Damn. It was only 6:15. I still had another 45 minutes for the office to officially open. What the hell was I going to do till then. I sighed and walked into the bathroom to start curling my hair that should help keep me busy till then. After I finished I determined I looked hot enough to be a Victoria Secret mode. I looked at the clock once more and it was time to go. I grabbed my books, cell phone, and jacket shoved them into my bag and walked out the door.

As I walked across the quad I caught the eyes of many spectators and they were not looks of friendship. When I saw guys they had lust in their eyes, the girls jealousy, and the guardians worry, I guess they didn't appreciate my choice in attire. When I walked into the building Kirova's assistant, Donna, looked up and smiled. Over the years we go to know each other very well.

"Ms. Hathaway what can I do for you today?"

"Well Donna I was hoping to talk to Kirova."

She looked at me worryingly. "Do you have an appointment with her?"

I smirked and replied "No but it's important."

She nodded and told me to have a seat while she paged her.

Soon enough she told me I could go in. I walked in to see kirova jotting down something down and I took a seat and waited. Eventually she looked up and spoke.

"Ms. Hathaway to what do I owe this visit?"

"Well I was kinda hoping you could do me a favor."

"And what might that favor be?"

I hesitated. "I … um . I was hopping you'd allow me to transfer schools for the rest of the school year in order to find a new mentor."

She looked taken back. "But Ms. Hathaway I was under the impression that you wanted to be Vasilisa Dragomir's guardian."

"No ... "I all but shouted. "I do, I just was hoping to get a break after all that has happen and find a new mentor since mine has decided to guard another. And love I added silently in my head.

She examined me for a few moments and finally said, "Well Rose although running away from your problems isn't always the best option, I will do my best to comply with your request. But I must warn you it could take awhile to find someone to take on another student, even a novice of your status." I nodded. "Like I said I will try my best but I can't promise anything. I will send for you as soon as I know something."

And with that I was sent away.


	5. New Beginnings

[Type text]

I was so relieved and excited. Relieved because I was sure she would tell me no as soon as the word left my mouth.

I was super excited because there was a chance I could get out of this hell hole. Out of this horrid jail that with every turn came a memory with Dimitri. Just thinking about him sent a rippling pain threw my chest. Then it hit me, what was I going to tell Lissa if I actually left. I needed to think quick because I was headed into the commons.

I looked around till I spotted Lissa sitting with Christian and Eddie. I decided to get breakfast before heading over there. I loaded my plate with pancakes, bacon, and eggs with to glazed doughnuts to the side. After paying for my food I headed towards the table.

Before I got there Eddie looked up and let out a loud whistle.

"_Damn Hathaway you look hot!"_ He stated. I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"_Wish I could say the same for you Castile"_ I smirked.

"_He's right Rose you do. Why the sudden change I clothing?" _ Lissa asked. I thought carefully. Up until now I would only dress in jeans, a hoodie, and whatever Uggs I had to match the hoodie I was wearing. Telling Lissa I wasn't in the mood for looking good. I turned to her and smiled, then simply stated…

"_I felt it was time for a change." _ She looked at me and frowned a bit. I checked the bond to see was thinking.

She was worried. She wondered if there was a double meaning to my words. There was but I wouldn't tell her till the time was right.

" _Alright, alright, can we stop talking about Rosie's fashion sense coming back and talk about something interesting." _Christian stated.

"_Sure Flame Boy let's talk about what color dress you should get to go with your shoes. Iwas thinking you could borrow Camille's red Valentinoe's, they would make your legs look awesome."_

Lissa and Eddie laughed Christian glared and said

"_At least they would look better on me."_

"_I always knew you were gay." _ Eddie added and scooted his chair away from Christian.

Christian just got up and went to the feeders, Lissa soon followed . Eddie turned to me and smiled

" _Well rose you seem to be feeling better, how are you dealing with things?"_

_A.N. Hey guys. I should be putting up a lot more chapters within the next few days so yay for you. Thanks for reviewing the story and adding it to your favorites. Don't stop. I would love to hear some of your ideas and what you would like to see in the future. And don't worry our favorite green-eyed hottie is coming up real soon. Love always._


	6. It's okay

I knew exactly what he was talking about. I studied him awhile and finally answered,

"_I'm dealing Eddie. Things have been hard but I'm starting to feel better every day. Sometimes I feel I could have done more to help him but I know that he made his choices and there's nothing I can do about that. Sometimes I just wonder _if he hates me for not saving him."

Eddie looked sad for a moment then replied

"_I wish there was more I could do but we all know why that wasn't possible. And Rose I know Mase, he could never hate you, he loved you and is just happy you're alive."_

I looked up and smiled, Eddie and I had grown close since Spokane. We has an understanding of how important it was to focus on being a guardian and how much training it took. Suddenly the bell rang and cut off my train of thought. As Eddie and I said our good-byes, I wondered how he was dealing with the whole Mason thing. I would have to ask him the next time we meet up.

Slowly my day ticked by and before I knew it, it was over. I felt like I was in the zombie state all over again, where the day would role by but, I wouldn't notice. Someone would talk to me and I would respond without knowing what they said. It was like that most times but I just couldn't focus with all these things on my mind. I had to still figure out what I was going to tell Lissa about me leaving, if I was leaving and for my saneness I hope I was.

When I got back to my dorm I slowly dressed for bed. I dressed in a simple cotton tank top and bottoms then pulled my hair into a messy bun. As I was walking into the bathroom to remove my make-up there was an abrupt knock at my door. I glanced at my clock to see it was a little late for visitors but I answered the door none the less.


	7. Saying Goodbyes

A.N: okay people I have a special treat for you. Because I have not updated for awhile I am giving you more than one chapter, I'm giving you seven. But just to tease a little I will not be doing them all at one time. I will put up one chapter up per day and if you're good and review the chapters I will put up more. But for the day since you have been waiting so long I'm giving you a long chapter. This was supposed to be up a long time ago but it's been a crazy couple of months so forgive me. Enjoy!

Love,

Alana

I opened the door to see Guardian Yuri surprisingly. As I was about to ask what he needed he suddenly said,

"_Headmistress Kirova needs you in her office now." _Then he turned around and left.

I quickly put on my snow boots and followed him. As we were walking I had an eerie feeling someone was watching me. I glanced around and for a second I thought I saw Mason but, soon passed it off as stress. Soon enough we were in the office and walking straight into Kirova's office. I went and sat down in a chair and waited.

Finally she said "Well Ms. Hathaway it looks like the odds are in your favor." I just stared at her, she continued, "Guardian Jace Asher of St. Alders Academy is willing to be your new mentor as long as his charge is still there." She finished.

"Where exactly is St. Alders? I asked. She eyed me and stated, "It is in Aspen Colorado." WOW! I was expecting it to be so far, but I'll take what I can get. "When will I be leaving?" "You Ms. Hathaway will be leaving in an hour since we already have a plane prepared. So you will need to go back to your dorm and pack the essentials while the rest of your things will be shipped to you later this week."

I was released and I ran back to my room to pack when I finished I had one more important thing to do before I left. I checked my clock to see I had 20mins before I was to leave. Then I checked the bond to see what Lissa was doing. She was fixing her hair so that it was neatly straight. Apparently she was meeting up with Christian. If I left now I would catch her before she left. I quickly left her head and started running towards the moroi dorm. I made there without being caught and lightly tapped on her door. She answered and I ran in.

"Rose what are you-"I cut her off. "Lissa I need to tell you something but I need you to hear me out okay?" she nodded. I sighed. "Lissa …Liss I'm leaving. "She started to say something but I held my hand up. "I'm leaving but I will be coming back. I will be going to St. Alders for awhile. I am leaving to take a break from everything and also to get a new mentor. I will be back for graduation and to be your guardian so relax Lissa." "When are you leaving Rose?" I looked over at her clock. "I have to be at the runway in 10mins actually." She looked up. I could feel through the bond that she was angry, and upset that somehow I was leaving her.

She also knew she couldn't be upset because I was coming back to be her guardian and that I was only leaving so I could get what happen.

"Rose …" she started. "I'm not upset that your leaving because I know you've had a hard time but I am upset that you didn't tell me what you planning earlier. "I know Liss I just didn't expect it this fast." I hugged her."I promise to call you everyday but I really have to go." We stood up. "I know, I'm just going to miss you." "I'll miss you to Liss." She smiled "Bye Rose." I waved goodbye and ran out the door to the runway.


	8. Chapter 8

When I arrived to the runway I was a few minutes late, luckily so was the pilot so it didn't matter much. Before I entered the jet I turned around to take in the place I called home since I was four. It dawned on me then, not only was I leaving behind the bad memories but I was also leaving behind the good ones I made with my friends. I smiled. Soon enough I'll be back to remember them all. I turned back around and entered the jet, off on my little adventure. Who knows this adventure might actually bring something good into my life for once.

As I boarded the jet I notice I was the only one riding. It kind of surprised me to see they didn't even send a guardian with me. What in the world was I supposed to do on this thing for the next four hours all alone? I glanced around and saw they laid out some snacks for me and went over and grabbed some peanut butter crackers, a pudding cup, along with a bottle of water then waited for the plane to take off. I pulled out my I-pod and turned it on. This was a big mistake because the first song that played was Untouchable by Taylor Swift.

A few weeks before he left I was downloading songs on my I-pod and I came across this song. When I listened to it I felt like it exactly described the way I felt about him so put it on a cd and wrote 'Our song' on it. I ran to his room in the rain just to give it to him. I remember how upset he was because I came so close to curfew and did it while it was pouring raining. Of course he tried to get me to come and dry off but I wanted him to listen to the song on his own. I gave him the cd, and told him I'll see him in the morning, then an off before he could say anything. Obviously I caught a cold but it was worth it because when he walked in the gym the next morning he pulled me into one of the locker rooms and kissed me with everything he had and did the same. We didn't practice that day, nor did we kiss anymore, we sat on the mats and talked. I fell asleep crying and thinking off the best day I ever had.

_I was standing outside of a beautiful very large all brick house. I walked up to the house about to knock on the door when I noticed a note on the door._

_To the woman who holds my heart,_

_Find me if you can. _

_With all my love,_

_Dimitri._

I open the door to see a little boy who looks about three. He grabs my hand and begins to lead me upstairs. While I'm walking I can hear music playing, I can see rose petals on the floor, and I can smell an amazing vanilla candle. The little finally stops at a door an points for me to go in. I slowly push open the door and there before my very eyes was my Russian God. Only he wasn't alone.


	9. Plane Rides 2

_There in his arms was Tasha. They were in bed almost naked and tangled together. They were looking at me like nothing was happening. That's when he spoke. _

"_Roza …I'm with Tasha now. I love her and she is everything I could ever want, everything that is not you."_

_Then he kissed her. Things started to get more heated between them but my legs turned and ran away before I could see more. With tears running down my face I ran away as fast as I could as far away as I could. I must have tripped because I ended up on the ground in a ball. My world was spinning and I couldn't focus on anything. The ground beneath me was quaking and I couldn't get up. All around me there were red eyes and voices screaming my name. _

_Then it stopped._

"Ms. Hathaway … Ms. Hathaway," my eyes shot open and I was alert. I looked up to see the airplane attendant staring back at me. "Um Ms. Hathaway we're here." And with that she walked away. I quickly gathered my stuff and a snack for later and left. When I stepped off the plane I was frozen. What I was looking at was completely breath taking. Everything was covered in snow and the way the sun shone through the clouds it was truly beautiful. I was speechless.

I didn't notice someone was with me until he said something.

"Beautiful is it not?"

I quickly turned around. Before me stood 'sex on legs'. He was about six foot six, if not taller. He was slim but with a muscular built. He had jet black hair with the most beautiful hazel eyes in the world. Dimitri was my sexy Russian God but this man made me want to spontaneously combust. He stuck his hand out and said,

"I'm jace Asher, your new mentor." I took his hand and smiled. "I'm Rose Hathaway." "Nice to meet you Rose, follow me and I'll show you your room. You can get settled and get some sleep before your tour guide meets up with you."

My adventure could not possibly get any better. I can't wait to call and tell Lissa Adonis the Greek God was my new mentor. It was going to be hard to keep my thoughts and hands off him, not that I'd actually try.

A.N i know its short but i promise to update soon.


	10. New in Town

As we walked I couldn't help but notice his back looked almost as good as the front. He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans and by the look of them they were designer. The same was for his designer nice fitting button up shirt, with every move he made I could see his perfect muscles. I started imagining all the moves he could show me. I was so distracted I didn't notice that he stopped and ran right in into to his amazingly tone abs. I looked up and gave him a flirty Rose Hathaway smile. I stepped back and gave him another look over for my dreams later. He looked like he was undressing me with his eyes. He wouldn't have much to imagine seeming how I was still in shorts but I threw a hoodie on before leaving St. Vlads. I decided to play with him. I smirked and said,

"Is there any reason your sexy eyes are looking at me like that?"

"Yes but unfortunately I can't touch the merchandise." He said with equal flirtiness.

He gave me my room key then stepped aside so I could get to my door. Before I open the door I leaned on it and purred "Goodnight Guardian Asher, I will enjoy seeing you again." He smiled. Then he leaned down right by my ear, while trailing his hand up my leg and resting it on my hip and pulled me close to him. "Umm well Rose you can believe me when I say I can't wait to see your lovely face again and that I'll be thinking about it, among other things, until I do. I'm so glad to be working so very close to you and I can't for you to show me some things." With that he kissed my neck and pulled away slowly. He gave me one more look over waved and walked away. I couldn't help but smile as I fumbled to open my door. When it opened I ignored everything, went to my bed, and laid down. As I laid there I began to think do I really want to do the mentor thing again. No this time was going to be so much different. There was going to be any heart break just pure mind blowing fun. I thought before drifting off to sleep.

I'm sure I slept like 20minutes before I heard a knock at the door. When I opened the door there was a dhampir guy about my age standing there. He had dirty blond locks that you wanted to just run your fingers threw, piercing dark blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean. He stood a little taller than me so I'd say he was about 5'11 and seeming how he was shirtless I could tell he had a great body. He was what most girls would consider cute.

"Hey my name is Elijah Badica your guide for the day Ms?

"Hathaway. Rose Hathaway."

"Well Ms. Hathaway classes start in two hours so we need to get started. I'll give you some time to get ready and meet you down stairs in an hour."

He gave me a flirty smile then said "I can't wait to see the way you look at me when we know each other better." I scoffed and replied "I have better things to do with my eyes." I stepped back and closed the door in his face.

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower then I did a quick dry of my hair. I went to my bags and picked out so clothes. I decided to go with my dark washed skinny jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, a creamed color cardigan with my dark red ankle boots. I put on some make-up but I wanted to look natural so I put in very little on. I wanted to leave my hair down in its natural curls so I put on my diamond studded head band, added some dark red lip gloss and decided I looked great.

I glanced at my phone to see I had 10minutes left so I decided to go exploring. I put my phone, keys, I-pod, lip gloss, and my wallet in my D&G purse and walked out the door to explore my new home.


	11. Hot Chocolate Hellos

Walking down the hallway here was just like walking down the hallway at St. Vlad's. I swear they built all these places the same. They must have had one exterior and interior designer. When I came down the stairs I finally saw the differences in the two, they definitely had more money. All around I could see TV's, lounge chairs, ice hockey tables, and what looked like high tech computers. I walked into the kitchen and after investigating it I decided they had every junk food possible to man. I grabbed myself two of those French donuts and put some powdered sugar on them. I forgot what their name was but it did not matter because they were too good. After I finished off my donuts I started to make myself a hot chocolate.

" _I see you are enjoying the fully stocked kitchen." _A deep voice announced behind me. I turned around to see a now fully dressed Tristen, and he actually looked better than before. He had on a long sleeve under armor shirt with some light blue jeans that fit him nicely and some black and red Nikes.

"_Did you know we matched?" I asked him. "Did you know you still ogling me?" he smirked. I glared at him. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Sure I'd love some."_

I got started making our hot chocolates while he just observed me. I finished and handed him his.

"_Well I guess we should get started then. First we'll start with the buildings where your classes and training will be held in, and then later I can show you all the extra stuff." _

"_What extra stuff?" I question. He sipped his hot chocolate before he answered. "Oh you know the shopping stores, the restaurants the night club and things." I chocked on my drink. "Wait this place has all that?" He looked at me like I was going crazy. "Yeah doesn't your old academy?" "No way we were living in the freaking stone age there." "Oh my goodness I can't believe they make people live like that." He grabbed me quickly and put my head to his chest like I was a child. "You poor defenseless child, well you're here now so that's all that matters." __. _We spent the rest of the hour talking and him showing me around campus _. _After talking_ to _TristenI found I could really like him. He was funny, smart, cute, kind, well dressed, and he has a really great personality. He was truly great.


	12. Enter the God of Sexy

At the end of our tour he took me into the commons just in time for breakfast. Every time I walked into one of their buildings I was amazed, and I was not disappointed here. This place screamed money. It was like they did not own anything that did not cost 10,000 dollars. From what I could see they had nothing but Top chefs in here.

"We better hurry before it gets really crowded." He rushed us quickly to the first line he saw. "We'll have two Belgian waffles, three eggs, and six strips of bacon each." He ordered. He turned and asked me…"Is that ok with you Rose?"

"Yeah that's fine." It was more than fine, it was perfect. I was starving. We grabbed a bottle of orange juice and walked to a table where his friends were. When we sat down at the table he introduced all his friends whose names I forgot as soon as I took a bite of those Belgian waffles. These were the greatest things I have ever tasted. I was so consumed by the awesome food I hadn't noticed my hair being moved to the side until I felt someone's breath on my neck.

"What is a sweet little cherry like you doing with these low lives? How about we spend your time a little more wisely?

_**(Okay no lie but some creepy guy actually did this to me)**_

In 3 seconds flat I wrapped my arm around his neck and flipped him over my shoulder onto the table and was now chocking him while looking him in the eyes. His eyes went wide.

"How about we spend the next 2 ½ hours with me kicking your royal ass?" I purred to him. I loosed my grip on his throat so he could speak.

"Who the hell are you crazy bitch?'

"I'm Rose fucking Hathaway you asshole. You come near me again and I will break your arms off, understood?"

He nodded the best he could with my hand still around his throat. "Good." I released him and he scrambled off the table. I sat down to continue eating. I looked up to realize everyone at the table was looking at me. "What?" I asked Tristen.

"That was so freaking amazing and hot!" I heard a few 'yeahs' from a few of the guys. "How did you learn to do that?"

"I had a real kickass mentor back at St. Vlad's." It was true, Dimitri was a badass. He even taught me things most guardians wouldn't even teach their students, like the one I just used.

"You are going to kick ass in combat class. I can't wait to see you move." He said with a very flirty smile. Something tells me he wasn't talking about my fighting moves.

I started to notice it was beginning to clear out, meaning the school day was about to start. I got up and told Tristen I'd meet him at the coffee after classes were done. Seemingly how I started school at a weird time, I wouldn't start school until the beginning of next week. While I was leaving I zoned out, ran smack dead into someone and fell on my ass. So much for my guardian skills.

"Hello Little Dhampir." I looked up to see the most breath-taking angel holding his hand out to help me up. I grabbed his hand so he could. I held on to his hand a little longer than needed but I couldn't help but stare. He had the most beautiful emerald greens I have ever seen. He had amazing dark brown hair that looked like he just woke up. He also had slim full lips that still turned into a full pout. I knew I was sexy but this guy was a flaming inferno.

"Hello…?" he said interrupting my thoughts.

"Hi" I said back.

"I am Adrian Ivashkov, it is a pleasure to meet you…" he trailed off. "I'm Ro-"

"What the hell are you doing with my boyfriend you slut?" I let go of Adrian's hand and turned to see a moroi girl a little taller than me. She had wavy brown hair that looked like extensions, big light brown eyes with way too much make-up around them, and a nose that looked too straight to be real.

"I believe I asked you a question."

"Kaylen, I was just.."

"Adrian I was talking to her so?"

"Well you should really stop before I break your plastic little nose." I finally piped up and said. "And if you ever call me a slut again I'll make sure you wear more make-up around your eyes then you already have."

I looked to Adrian.

"Thank you." With that I walked away


	13. Waterfall Terrors

I can't believe the nerve of some people, just because I'm a dhampir does not mean I'm going to sleep with anyone.

Even now I can still hear that little brat yelling at him to stay away from me. What the hell was he even doing with that muskrat? (Sigh) oh well none of my business.

As I stepped outside I decided I needed to go somewhere to be alone, as long as it wasn't back to my depressing dorm. So I just walked. I didn't know where I was going but, it really helped clear my mind.

I didn't know how long I'd been walking around, but it was long enough for me to get lost. "There has to be a guardian around here somewhere…" I thought out loud. I continued walking for what seemed like forever. If I didn't think quickly I would be out here for awhile. Duh of course, I could just call Guardian Asher. I pulled out my phone and called him.

"Guardian Asher speaking.."

"Hi Guardian Asher its Rose. I have seemed to have gotten lost in the campus forest."

"Well that does look like a problem. On what side of the campus are you on?

"I left from the café so I'm not sure."

"okay is there anything noticeable about the area you're in?"

I took a moment to look around. I walked around and saw what looked to be something straight out of a magazine. It was so beautiful. There was a cliff and a waterfall with a gorgeous lake. I'm positive the lake was like 45 degrees below zero but it still made me want to jump in.

"Rose are you still there?"

"umm yeah, I'm over here by a waterfall and a lake. Do you know where that is?"

Yes I know exactly where you are. I'll be there soon." And with that he hung up.

While I waited I decided to go exploring. I made sure to stay away from the water because I wanted no possible chance of me falling in. As I continued walking a strange feeling was creeping over me. I don't why but I felt the need to go to the waterfall. It was like my life depended on me going to it.

I was almost there until I felt something grab me.

"Rose? Rose what's wrong? I turned and saw worried brown eyes. The feeling was gone but another one was creeping up on me.

"Dimitri?"

"What are you doing here; you're supposed to be with Tasha."

"Rose what are you talking about?"

"You left me. You went to have a family dammit. Don't look at me like I'm crazy.

"Rose, look at me." I stared at him. Brown eyes turned into hazel, long brown hair morphed into short black hair. And a worried face turned into a wicked smirk, and then everything went black.

Everything was whirling past me. I had no clue where I was or where I was going but I felt the need to keep running. I stopped and listened, what was I running from? That's when I heard it. It was a sword slicing through the air. One by one they all stepped out of the trees and circled around me. 11 pairs of piercing red eyes stared at me.

"What do you want?" I asked them I my calmest voice. It was silent for a moment, then someone answered. "We want you Roza, that's what we've always wanted" Then out stepped the twelfth pair of eyes.

Dimitri. There he was in all his Russian glory but he was different. His almond brown skin was now sickly and pale, his plump full lips were now a menacing smile showing off his fangs, and his deep brown eyes were now red; and where they once held love and passion, they now held hunger and lust. He was not them man I has once fallen in love with, he was an evil duple ganger.

He took one step and with his vampire speed he was behind me holding my neck. He pulled out a knife and cut a small line in my neck. I could feel the blood coming out. I felt him lick it away.

"umm well Rose if I thought you were delicious before now you are delectable. I'll be coming for what's mine very soon." Those were the last words I heard before he sunk his teeth in me. I screamed.

I kept trying to fight but I was trapped. Then I fell, I just kept falling until I hit the ground. My eyes popped open. I was alone, in my dorm.

"How did I get here?" I thought. After I untangled myself from my sheets I thought, "What the hell happened?" I thought back past the dream, to the waterfall and me blacking out. The last thing I remember was Dimitri, but that couldn't be because he's with Tasha. All this thinking was giving me a headache.

I went to the bathroom to get some medicine. I was passing the mirror to get to the shelf but I had to do a double take. With further inspection I saw that the there was I small trail of blood seeping out of a cut right where Dimitri had cut me. He was still with Tasha, wasn't he?

An: I know it took me awhile to get it up but what do you think? Tell me all about it in reviews. Oh sorry about the cliff hanger. Also check out my poll I really want your opinions.


	14. Nightmares or not?

I couldn't think straight, my head was pounding and my heart was beating way too fast. I was thinking way too much into this dream, I probably just cut myself on a branch. I mean there is no possible way that the Dimitri in my dreams could have cut me. I sighed. I needed to seriously calm down. I guess it's time to find my way to Guardian Asher and ask him.

Suddenly I got a flashback of Guardian Asher and that wicked smile. I shook my head. I was a dream Rose calm down. I decided to wash the remnants of the dream off of and hopped in the shower.

After a quick shower I patched up cut, threw on some clothes and went out the door. As I walked out the door I saw a note.

_Rose, I don't know what happened to you out there, but it worried me. Come find me whenever you wake up. –Jace_

So that's how I got here, good thing I was on my way there. I got about half way out the building before I realized I had no clue where the guardian building was or where I was going. Dammit. I sighed. Then it hit me. I have a tour guide who does though. I turned around and walked to where he said his room would be. I finally got there and knocked softly. A few moments later the door swung open.

"_Well I was hoping for a pretty girl to come by but not a goddess_." Tristen said smoothly "_Flattery gets you everywhere Tristen."_ I flirted lightly, he smiled. "_Well don't just stand there Rose, come on in." "Actually I just came to ask a question. Could you show me where the guardian building is?" "Sure come on." _With that I followed him.

On the way we finished or talk from this morning. Tristen reminded me so much of Mason. I felt a tear on my cheek at the thought of his name. I wiped it away quickly before Tristen noticed. Tristen and I continued walk for a few more minutes then we reached the building. I said thanks and good-bye then promised to stop to stop by on my way back.

I walked into the building and asked the guy at the front of the desk where Guardian Asher's room was. After I got my information and made my way there. It's strange who familiar this felt, except for this time I wouldn't be going to see Dim…..him. I got to his door and knocked. I was about to knock again when the opened.

"_Ah Rose I'm glad you're alright and finally awake. Come in." _I walked in and sat at the table. "_Tell me what is the last thing you remember?" "I remember walking towards the waterfall, then someone grabbed me and everything went black." _He gave me a confusing look. "_Rose we don't have a waterfall." "What are you talking about of course you do, I saw it." _ I protested. "_No we don't." _He pressed on. I stared at him in disbelief. If there was no waterfall then what happened out there.

"_Guardian Asher what happened?"_ I asked. "_Well it took me a while to find you, I kept calling your name but you didn't answer. Then I finally found you and you were passed out on the ground. I tried waking you up but you wouldn't so I took you back to your room. I figured you were just tired since you didn't have any injuries."_

"_Wait did you say I didn't have any injuries?" "Umm that's right." _He said uneasily. My mind was spinning. If I didn't have any marks on me when he found me how did I get the scratch? My thoughts were interrupted. "_Rose are you okay?" _

"_Oh yeah," _I lied, "_just really tired. Thank you for everything." _And with that I walked out the door.


	15. Break-ups and chinese

Adrian's Pov

I don't know who I just bumped into, but I knew from the second I extended my hand to her I know i needed her. She was beyond my words description. She had silky dark brown hair to match her smooth tanned skin. She had deep brown chocolate eyes and beautiful bow kissed lips. And of course Kalen had to come and ruin our moment. The only reason we were together was because we've been friends since elementary school and dating just seemed right. After we starting dating things started to change, the Kalen I once knew was now a royal bitch like everyone I know. I've always wanted to end it but I didn't have the heart.

After my mystery girl walked off and Kalen threatened me some more I went to my room and skipped the rest of my classes. All that was on my mind was that beauty from the lunchroom. I fell asleep with my future goddess on my mind.

Adrian's dream state.

_My arms were almost around her but she sped up again. "Come on Adrian you're going to have to move faster than that!" her velvet voice called out to me. There was my angel running down the hall away from me. These halls were so familiar but couldn't see why. I hit me; these were the halls I spent my childhood in. Story Brook Manor. This was my great grandparents' home. After they died it was passed down to me. No one was allowed to be in it unless I was married. A smiled crept onto my face. This was perfect I married to my beautiful angel. _

_I continued to run after her until I finally caught her. "Hey! Put me down Ishakov!" she yelled kicking as I carried her over my shoulder. "Gladly Miss Ishakov." I smirked. I placed her down gently on the California King bed. I climbed up the bed until I was right above. I stared at her beautiful face. She was more than beautiful, she had face that could make your knees weak. "It's not nice to stare honey" she said with a smirk. I laughed. "Well when you have someone as beautiful as you what else can I do?" I asked. "I have a few ideas." I looked into her eyes, they showed pure hunger and lust. _

"_Tell me what you want princess." I purred into her ear. "You inside me now." She all but begged. _

_I didn't waste any time complying. I kissed her. It started of gentle then it burned with passion. I gripped her hips and pulled her to me, with that she wrapped her slender legs around me. She pulled herself closer to my growing erection and I was now pushed up against her heated core. _

_I began pushing up her shirt dragging my nails along with it. After riding her of her tank-top I began to make way down her neck, sucking and biting her beautiful skin. All the while she was squirming and moaning into my neck. _

_When I reached her bra I started licking the tops of her breast and in between them. I reached behind her and unclasped the stupid thing separating my mouth from these lovely breasts. I couldn't help but immediately dip my head to her chest. I ran my tongue over her awaiting nipple. Not wanting to let the other one feel ignored I began to massage it with my hand, I continued to bite and suck until each on her nipples were at its highest peak. That's when I heard a small whimper. _

"_Adrian please, I need you." once I heard that I made quick work of the rest of our clothes and readied myself at her entrance. I kissed her and thrusted into her. This caused her to scream. I continued to pound into my beautiful wife. She was so tight, so wet, and so hot. It was like being in heaven. "Harder" she moaned. I was more than happy to give her what she wanted and as I did she dug her nails into my back. I was so deep inside her and it felt so good. I didn't think I could last more much longer and by the way she was moaning neither could she. I quicken my pace wanting to see her beautiful face as she came undone. With one final thrust she came and I was right behind her._

I woke up hot and sweaty, and my pants were way too tight. Damn it was all a dream. With the way I was feeling I guess my dream was a little too real. I got and decided to take a shower to wash the rest of the dream.

After I got out the shower I looked at my phone I saw Kalen had left me plenty of messages. I decided to hunt her day before I got anymore. I grabbed my keys and left for Kalen's dorm. When I got there it was just before curfew so had to compel the lady to let me go through. I was hard since I was amazing at compulsion. I went up to Kalen's door and knock, she opened the door.

"_Adrian where the hell have you been I was calling you all afternoon_." She immediately yelled. I walked in and sat down on her bed. "_God Kalen calmed down I went back to my room for the rest of the day." "Why would you do that? Who were you with Adrian? Was it that whore from earlier?" _I got angry when she called my mystery a whore. _"I did it because I can do whatever I pleased the last time I checked and was not with anyone. And that girl is most certainly not a whore and I would like it if you didn't call her that again."_ I couldn't help but yell the last part. _"How the hell do you know? Did you go find her after I told you to stay away from her? Adrian I swear to…"_ I cut her off before she could finish what she was saying. "_Kalen shut the hell up!" she looked at me in disbelief. "You have no control over what I do so stop acting like my wife. The last time I checked I did not place a ring on your finger. And the only reason we are even together now I because we have been friends for so long, but now that has all gone to hell. We are done, come find me when you start acting like the Kalen I grew up with." _With that I got off the bed and walked to the door. Before I opened it I said "_Never mind don't come find me at all."_ Then I walked out the door.

I was headed to my room when I heard my stomach growl. Might as well get some Chinese I thought and headed in the direction. I had just sat down to wait then the beautiful angel from earlier walked in. She didn't notice me sitting in the corner. "_Hello again Little Dhampir, I must be lucky bumping into you twice in one day_." I said after she ordered her food. "_I'm pretty sure your girlfriend told you to stay away from me." _She said with a smirk._ "Indeed you are right Kalen my ex-girlfriend told me stay away from you, but as you can see her opinion does not matter anymore." I replied back._

Rose's Pov

I stared at him. "_Why are you not together anymore if you don't mind me asking?" "That's a story for another time" he said. _I looked him in the eyes. They were the greenest eyes I have ever seen. My thoughts were interrupted. "I never caught your name by the way." I gave him my man eater smile and said "That's because I never gave it." And with that my order was called.


	16. The Guessing Game

I grabbed my order and as I was walking out the door I felt him grab my arm. I turned to face him. He stared at me with those beautiful green eyes. He continued to stare I felt he was searching my soul.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" he asked, never releasing me from his trance. "I…" I stopped. I finally looked away from his eyes and remembered why I was here in the first place. The mere thought of him made me want to crawl into a ball and bawl my eyes out. I looked up at Adrian gave him a small smile and said,

"I can't, I have to go." I really didn't have any place to be but I just didn't want to go down this road. He frowned a little. "Well at least let me walk you to your dorm?" said with a small glimmer of hope.

I hated to hurt his feelings but I didn't think I should put myself in a position to get hurt again. But as I tried to think of an excuse to say no I couldn't think of one. "Okay." I said with a small smile.

While we waited on Adrian's food we sat at a table. "So are you ever going to tell me your name?" he asked raising one of his eyebrows. It sucked knowing I was the only person who could still not do that and even worse it made me think of him.

"No, but you can guess."

"Do I get a hint?"

"Nope" I said popping the p

"Okay, well someone as beautiful as you has a beautiful name. Is it Angel?"

"Smooth," I chuckled "but no".

"Isabel?" I shook my head. He pondered for a second or two. "I got it Eden." I made a buzzing noise. "Strike three you're out" I laughed.

"Alright if you're not going to tell me your name then I will continue to call you Little Dhampir." Before I could even reply back his order was called and he stood up.

As soon as I stepped outside I was met with a freezing gust of wind. I jumped trying to hide behind Adrian to protect me form the cold. It wasn't working very well as I was still cold. I felt him drape his coat around me. I began to protest when he said,

"My room is just around the corner, we can go there to eat so you can get warmed up before I walk you to your door." I studied him closely, he seemed honest with his words not wanting anything more. I accepted his invitation and we were off.

Adrian wasn't lying when he said his room was around the corner, only it wasn't a dorm. "How the hell do you have a whole floor of a building to yourself?

"Let's just say I have special connections." He says with a smirk and then he led me inside.


End file.
